U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,467 illustrates a conduit connector, but it is difficult and costly to fabricate. It is made from two pieces which must be fitted together. An object of my invention is to fabricate a connector from a single length of seamless tubing, thus to simplify and reduce the costs of fabrication. For this purpose I fabricate lengths of seamless tubing and flare one end of the tubing to a size larger than the opening in the box and reduce the flared portion to a size small enough to fit into the opening. In this operation difficulty has been encountered in reducing the size of the flared end while maintaining the desired cylindrical shape of the reduced end. The reduced end tends to buckle out of shape and may result in a defective connector.